


Little Things

by Trinkernathy



Category: It's Showtime, Vicerylle
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay-Girl Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sexual Humor, Vicerylle - Freeform
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkernathy/pseuds/Trinkernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles or one-shots which most will be based on Esquire's '1000 Things Men Don't Know About Women' article.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. page one.

**No. 905: We love working out with you.**

 

"Sige pa Vice, push pa!"

"Anong i-pupush ko eh nasa floor na ako baby?!" sabi ni Vice na tina-try i-angat ang sarili from the floor after doing 19 straight push ups.

"Kaya mo yan! 1 more na lang, go!"

"Kung hindi lang talaga kita love!" sabi nya at sabay tulak pataas sa sarili. 

"Aww! I'm so proud!" sabi ni K at sabay yakap kay Vice na nag collapse na sa floor.

"Baby, may muscles na kaya ako.. Look o!" nag pull away sya ng slight kay K at sabay flex ng right arm.

"Infairness baby ha." 

"Di lang yan!" tinaas nya ang kanyang t-shirt at nilagay ang kamay ni K sa may tiyan nya, "Feel mo yang pandesal na yan? Yan ang simula!" tumawa ito at idiniin ang kamay ni K sa tiyan nya.

Imbis na matuwa si K ay hinampas nya ang tiyan ni Vice, "Abs ba yan baby? Parang hindi naman. Bloated ka lang ata... Work out pa."

"HA?! Ang tagal na natin dito..."

"20 minutes palang tayo dito... Ikaw bahala.. Pwede naman akong humanap ng yoga partner na iba dyan.." tumayo si K at nag look around sa paligid.

Tumayo din si Vice tumingin around sa paligid, nainis sya bigla sa dami ng mga machong lalaki na naka paligid.

"What about that guy? Mukhang mag-isa sya..." K teased sabay turo sa isang mukhang Fil-Am na lalaking sobrang gwapo at fit.

"Subukan mo." hatak sa braso ni K, "Sige, subukan mo!" 

"Yoga partner parin kita?"

"Oo na!"

"Di ka pagod?" nag pout ito at sabay punas sa noo ni Vice.

"Hindi noh. Pfft, ang saya kaya sa gym, ang sexy ng mgagirls. Hooooooo!" 

Batok ang inabot ni Vice kay Karylle at sabay tawa nito, "Kurba naman, halos matanggal na ulo ko dun ah"

"Ewan ko sa'yo ha! San-san ka na naman nakatingin!"

"Sa'yo lang naman ako nakatingin Kurba. Selosa ka masyado... Alam mo namang sa'yo lang ako napapa nganga ng ganito"

 

♥

 

  
**No. 269: We think you look sexiest when you don't realize we're watching you.**

 

Halos isang oras ng pinapanood ni Karylle si Vice sa may desk nito. Nag-iisip kasi ito ng mga jokes at paadar nya para sa upcoming concert nya sa Araneta. Ayaw naman nya itong istorbohin kaya humiga na lang sya sa kama nito at pinanood.

"Baby, okay ka lang dyan? Baka bored ka na ha.." Vice said na kagat ang pen at mukhang malalim ang iniisip.

Napangiti si Karylle at tumango, "Yes mahal.. Ituloy mo lang yan."

Madalas na napansin ni Karylle ang pag kunot ng noo ni Vice at kasabay nito ang pagkagat ng ballpen. Sa tuwing may naiisip itong bright idea ay bigla na lang itong ngingiti na parang ewan at minsan naman ay tatawang mag-isa. Naisip ni Karylle na pag tripan ito kaya naman kinuha nya ang phone nya at nag take ng pictures without Vice knowing. Dahil stolen ang mga kuha ni Karylle, may ibang pose at facial expressions si Vice sa mga pictures na sobrang nakakatawa.

"Ang pogi pa rin kahit ganito." K said to herself habang nakatingin sa pictures na kinunan nya. Napalingon naman si Vice bigla dahil akala nya sya kausap ni K.

"Ano yun K? Sorry, di ko narinig eh.

"Ay hindi mahal, sorry..." 

"Ano ba ginagawa mo dyan? Baka may ka-text ka ng iba dyan ha! Hoy ha! Sino yan?"

K just smiled at him, "Wala! Eto talaga! Ituloy mo na yan mahal." 

Tiningnan sya ni Vice ng suspiciously bago ito bumalik sa ginagawa. Si K naman ay gumawa ng collage ng mga kinuha nyang pictures at pinost sa instagram:

_**anakarylle: Ang sexy ng mahal ko hahahaha @praybeytbenjamin** _ _**#SexyAndHeKnowsIt** _ _**instagram.com/hgyT6dgjHdj** _

_**  
**_2 minutes later ay nag buzz ang phone ni Vice na nasa harap nya, kinuha nya ito at nag glance lang dahil nga ayaw nya masyado ma-istorbo.

K looked up and waited for his reaction, napapatawa na ito.

"KURBA NAMAN EH!" natawa si Vice at biglang tumalon sa kama para daganan si Karylle.

"Halikan kita dyan eh!" 

Tinakpan agad ni Karylle ang bibig ni Vice at binigyan ng warning with her eyes, "Mag trabaho ka mahal, wala ka ng time."

"I need inspiration."

"Kaya nga ako nandito diba?"

"So assumera ka na ngayon Karylle?"

"Ouch." nag pout ito.

"Joke lang. Eto naman." sabi ni Vice at biglang nagnakaw ng halik kay Karylle. Tumayo na ito at bumalik sa kinauupuan.

"VICE NAMAN EH!" sabi ni K na naiinis pero kinikilig.

"Halakahalaka! Di mo bet? Antawag dyan sa blush on Karylle?"

 

♥

 

**No. 106: We like the way you pretend to ignore us sometimes. It's kinda cute. Sometimes**

 

 

“VIIIIIICEEEE!” Karylle screamed.

 

 Nasa salas si Vice nung narinig ang sigaw ni Karylle. Natawa na lang sya at tinuloy ang panonood ng TV.

 

“Vice!!! Halika dito ngayond din!” Nothing, napangisi lang ulit si Vice

 

“I swear to God Viceral, if you don’t get your ass in here I’m leaving you.”

 

Vice laughed harder. But his laughter died down he heard the smoke alarm go off. He jumped out of the sofa and biglang takbo sa kwarto kung nasaan si K.

 

“K!!!” Vice yelled. There was a cloud of smoke and he could make out a figure.

 

“Oh my God, baby, are you okay?” He heard her cough as the flames went out and he rushed to open the windows.

 

“Now you come! Where were you 5 minutes ago?”

 

“Akala ko pinag t-tripan mo lang ako eh. Baby, I'm sorry. Is everything okay? Anyare?”

 

“It doesn't matter. I'm fine, I'm fine...."

"Are you sure?" hinawakan sya ni Vice sa magkabilang braso to make sure.

"Ay, wait..." sabay kamot sa ulot nya, "Since I had no idea how to use a fire extinguisher I had to put the fire out using kung ano man ang nasa bag na yun o.” K pointed at the corner of the room.

“WHAT?!”

"Bakit?"

"Yung... Yung bagong Jeremy Scott jumper ko yun eh..."

"Yung pinabili mo pa kay Nanay Rosario sa States?"

Tumango si Vice na hindi pa rin makapaniwala.

“That’s what that was. Well, it came in handy.” She shrugged before walking out of their bedroom, leaving a ghost faced Vice there with his… burnt Jeremy Scott.

 "Pero... pero..."  sabi ni Vice na nanghihinayang sa nasunog nyang damit. Bumalik naman agad si Karylle sa room at tinawanan sya.

"Vice! I'm only kidding! Your jumper's in the closet na."

Nagulat si Vice at nag pout kay K, "Kurba ang sama sama mo!"

"Ikaw na tong hindi ako tinulungan eh, paano kung nasunog ako dun?"

"Girl on fire ka kamo diba?" natawa si Vice sa sarili nyang hirit.

"It's cute how you find your own jokes funny." it was K's turn to laugh.

 


	2. page two.

**No. 429:**   **Kiss us lightly on the cheek. We love that.**

She fell asleep on the couch, so he picked her up placing her in the bed, pulling the covers up over her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and turned to leave, she surprised him.

“Vice, stay?” Her eyes were closed still.

“Ha? Baka kasi magalit na naman sa'yo si Yael. Mag away pa kayo nun ulit dahil sakin”

“He’s not coming back.”

“Ha?”

“Sleep.  Promise, mag uusap tayo bukas..”

He smiled and kicked his shoes off, sliding in beside her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her shoulder and she smiled.

 

♥

 

 

**No. 571: We love the fact that you are stronger than us and that you can reach everything on the top shelf.**

“Hey baby, can you do me a favour?” Vice looked up at Karylle from his position on the couch. She’s tiptoed on a chair that she dragged all the way from the kitchen (killing his ears at the same time, due to the painful noise that it made as it scraped her tiled floors). K looked down a for a second at him and saw na nakatingin ito up her dress, sabay hatak ni K sa dress nya at tiningnan si Vice ng masama. He smirked, “Karylle!” he said again to get her attention.

“Vice! I’m busy.” She said not even looking at Vice, at may inaabot pa rin sa taas ng bookself. Napapa mura din sya ng slight kapag hindi nya makuha ang pilit nyang kinukuha.

“No you’re not.”

She sighed as she rolled her eyes, “What do you know?”

“Bumaba ka nga dyan Karylle!! Mahuhulog ka pa dyan eh.”

No reply.

“Alright, that’s it.”

He grabbed Karylle by her legs and lifted her down, earning a few smacks from her . He laughed it off and set her down the couch and hovered over her.

“Ano ba kasi hinahanap mo ha?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“Nothing.” sabi ni Karylle ulit.

“Tell me” he whispered as he leaned forward, his eyes making the same effect that it always had on her. She’s weak against his eyes.

“I lost something.” She looked away and pushed him off her as she started.

“Ano yun baby?”

“You remember a week ago, right after Billy's party… When we had that fight?”

“Love fight?” Vice smirked and then took it back when she saw her poker face, “Anyway…”

“Ugh. Long story short, we turned into animals and ripped each other apart, not just talking clothes wise, if you know what I me-“ she almost hit herself, “Ugh. The point really is that, I lost… I lost my red bra. You know the-“ before she could even finish her sentence, Vice was already up and reaching for the bra on top of the bookshelf. He twirled it around his finger, playing with it as she looked at him with everything but amusement.

“That’s the one!” she gave him a fake smile, “Salamat” K stood up to grab it from him but ended up almost tripping on her own feet as Vice took a step back from her.

“Give me that now or you will never rip that bra off me. Ever. Again.” He smirked at his, “Actually, you will never get to rip anything off my body. Ever. Again.” It was her time to smirk. Vice handed her the bra slowly na nakangisi pa rin.

“Pasalamat ka mahal na mahal ko yang kurba mo."


	3. page three.

**No. 325: We love the un-expected kiss. Especially the one when you stop us midsentence and make us forget what the hell we were talking about in the first place.**

“Are you kidding me Vice?!” Sigaw ni Karylle sabay pasok sa dressing room ni Vice. 

"Time of the month ulit baby?” Vice rolled his eyes with a smirk, “Sit down. Calm down. Breathe” He pulled out a chair, “Would you like a drink? Something to eat?” sabay tawa.

K just gave him a stern look, “Nakakatawa.” 

“Why are you mad at me?” Vice asked smirking.

“You don’t know why I’m mad at you?”

“Alam ko kaya nga tinanong ko diba?”

“Remember that weekend that I’ve set up for us sa Baguio next week?”

“Yeah.”

“Apparently, SOMEONE,” she coughed, “ _You_. Cancelled it.”

“Kurba, I-“

“No, don’t you Kurba me. Alam mo ba kung gaano na tayo katagal hindi-”

“One whole month. Trust me, I count the days.”

“That’s not my whole point, Vice. We haven’t had time for each other. How is this ever so secret relationship going to work if we don’t put the effort into it? Just a weekend away and you back out. How are you going to cope when the media follows us around and document our every move, our every word.” sabi ni Karylle na mukha talang disappointed kay Vice.

“Sit down.” Vice said calmly.

“That’s not all! Guess who I heard is taping for Tito Martin's late night show and Banana Nite next weekend?”

“Hulaan ko... Ako?” Vice rolled his eyes and tried to make Karylle to sit down but she just pushed him away.

“Why Vice? Why are you being such an ughhhh!”

“Umupo ka muna kasi..” He asked her calmly.

“No. I am not going to sit down. You are going to explain yourself, you’re go- Oh screw this. I don’t need this. I don’t need y-“

Vice knew what was coming so he pulled her into him and covered her mouth with his, tugging at her bottom lip as she tried to pull away. She stopped resisting after about five seconds and just settled in his arms as Vice caressed her cheek as they pulled away from the kiss.

Karylle opened her eyes and sighed into his eyes, completely forgetting why she was even mad at him.

“Listen, dapat kasi yung episode ko for Late Night ay next month, but I moved it to next week so we can have longer for our trip. That is why I cancelled our trip for next week kasi I have a bigger surprise for you.” he said and pulled out his phone to show her a website.

“Eh?” 

“Paris, Rome, Vienna, London. I hope you’re okay with that?”

Karylle was speechless. She still looked confused as hell but Vice grinned at her and kissed her nose, "You're welcome."

 

♥

 

 **No. 512:**   **We're not always aware of our breasts. If we happen to brush up against you, we're not necessarily coming on to you. Sometimes we are. But it's not a given.**

Nakaupo si Vice sa may waiting area kasama sila Anne, Vhong at si Karylle.

"I cannot believe this. Hay nako!” sabi ni Vice habang nakikibalita sa elections via Twitter.

"Yung partial votes? I know…" She stood over his shoulder and leaned down to pick up a magazine and slightly brushed against him. As she was about to stand back up, Vice whispered to her.

"Akala ko ba bawal PDA pag nasa work?" He smirked. Nagtinginan naman sina Vhong at Anne at napangiti na natatawa.

"What are you talking about?" Karylle was genuinely confused.

"I thought you were."

Napa facepalm si Karylle, “My gosh Vice, I was only leaning over to get the magazine. It was not a green light for us to-“ napatigil si Karylle ng makita ang puno ng malisyang tingin sa kanya nina Vhong at Anne.

“Oh carry on K.” sabi ni Anne na nag te-tease.

“Yes K, carry on.” Sabi din ni Vice na naka smirk sa kanya. Karylle shook her head at sabay kagat ng labi bago umalis dala ang magazine.


	4. page four.

**No. 95:** **The way we feel about your kisses on the back of our necks: Think ice cream in August.**

_***Tandang Pananooooooonnnngggg*** _

“Mga bata!!! HUMANDA! Eto ang tanong..” Anne started, “Ano itong bagay na kailangan tasahan, madalas gamit sa school at kailangan mo nito para ikaw ay makapag -“

 _ **BUZZ.**  _(Vice’s team)

“Sapphire?” sabi ni Anne na nag hihintay ng sagot.

“Pencil!” sabi ng bata at napatalon naman si Vice sa tuwa.

“Yes!!! Yes!!! Mananalo na ulit ata ako sa raw na toh! Thank you lord!” sabi ni Vice na nag tatatalon sa tuwa…

“Ikaw Vice masyado ka na namang confident dyan, 2-1 pa lang ang score, pwede pa kaming makahabol.” Sabi ni Kuya Kim. Tinawanan naman ito ni Vice at tumingin sa lola ni Sapphire na si Lola Ange.

“Oh, Lola… Lapis po ha. LAPIS. Ano hanap natin ‘la?”

“Lapis Ser… Ay mam.”

“Lola Ange, ang hanap po natin ay lapis… You have 10 seconds, your timer… starts…now!” Vhong said na pinapanood si Lola.

Naglakad lakad muna si Lola at mukhang nalilito, mga bandang 2 seconds bago matapos ang time ay nilapag nya ang kamay nya sa box ni Karylle na katabi lamang nila Vhong at Anne.

“Si binibining kurba ang napili ni lola Ange..” sabi ni Vice na dumaan talaga sa likod kaya naman nasa likod sya ngayon ni Karylle at nakahawak na naman sa bewang nito.

“Ano Vice? Sa tingin mo tama yan?” tanong ni Vhong sa kanya na natatawa.

“Wala yan! Wala yan!” sabi ni Kuya Kim.

“Hoy Kuya Kim! Tama toh noh! Malaki ang tiwala ko kay Lola Ange ha.. Tama toh.. Tama toh diba Lola?”

Tumawa si Lola na parang unsure, “Siguro, hahaha, makakalimutin na ho ako.”

“Ano Kurba, tama ba toh?” hinigpitan ang hawak sa bewang ni Karylle at nilapit sa kanya. Nag shrug lang si Karylle at ngumiti.

“Okay, let’s find out… Ano itong bagay na kailangan tasahan, madalas gamit sa school at kailangan mo nito para ikaw ay makapagsulat?”

Binuksan ni Karylle ang box nya at tamang tama, lapis nga ang nasa box. Nag tatalon naman sa tuwa si Lola Ange at bumalik sa apo nya para yakapin ito. Sinundan sila ng camera pero si Vice ay naiwan pa rin sa likod ni Karylle.

“Vice! Nanalo ka na huy!” sabi ni Karylle na nakangiti, bigla naman syang nginitian ni Vice din at sabay halik sa may batok nya.

“Pinanalo mo na naman ako Kurba. Kaw talaga lucky charm ko eh.” Isa pang halik sa batok ni K.

“Vice! Join your team na! Nag nanakaw ka na naman ng halik dyan!” sabi ni Anne na natatawa ng makita ang ginawa ni Vice.

“Eto talaga lahat pinapatulan! Mapalalaki or babae!” sabi ni Vhong na sinuntok sya sa braso ng slight.

Natatawa si Vice na lumapit sa winning team nya, “EH SAYANG NAMAN EH!”

 

♥

 

  
**No. 621: We know when our male friends have a crush on us. We just pretend we don't so that you'll fix things and take us places without us having to sleep with you. And we're sorry.**

Vice took Karylle’s stuff at nilagay ito sa back seat ng car nya. Katatapos lang ng rehearsals ni K para sa play nyang Cinderella kaya hatid sundo sya ni Vice for the past 2 weeks. Pinagbuksan sya ng pinto ni Vice at tahimik lang ito.

Habang nag d-drive si Vice ay pinagmamasdan lang sya ni Karylle, “Anong problema mo Vice? One week ka ng ganyan ha.”

“Hindi mo ba nahahalata yang si Christian? Crush na crush ka nun eh.” Sabi ni Vice sabay kamot sa ulo at parang naiinis.

“Hindi kaya.” She denied at ngumiti.

“At bakit kinikilig ka pa dyan?”

“Vice! Hindi nya ako crush. Pwede ba. Drop this, masyado kang seloso.”

“Karylle, lalaki ako, kitang kita ko sa mga kilos nya na type ka nya.”

“So?”

“Anong so? So lang? So okay lang sa’yo?”

“Hindi nga kasi totoo!” umiling si Karylle at biglang hinalikan si Vice sa cheeks sweetly habang nag d-drive ito.

“Gusto ka pang ihatid eh nakita namang hinihintay na kita.” Inis na inis na sabi ni Vice. Napailing na lang ulit si Karylle at natawa sa pagseselos nito.

After ng 30 minutes of traffic ay nag U-turn na si Vice.

“Where are we going?” nagtatakang tanong ni Karylle dahil opposite way ng bahay nya ang dinadaanan ni Vice.

“Ipagdadasal natin yang si Christian.”

“Ano?”

_30 minutes later ay nagpark si Vice just outside San Agustin church._

“Vice?” tanong ni K nung pinagbuksan sya ng pinto ni Vice at kinuha ang kamay nya. Nilock ni Vice ang pinto ng kotse nya at sabay silang naglakad ni Karylle papasok ng simbahan.

“Dito kita pakakasalan.” Sabi ni Vice ng pagka pasok nila sa loob.  Nagulat naman si Karylle sa sinabi nito at napatingin kay Vice. "Ako lang. Hinding hindi yang si Christian. Ako lang." sabi nito na nakatingin kay Karylle at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay nito, "Okay?"

"Haaayyy Jose Marie, IKAW LANG! Ikaw lang at wala ng iba." Karylle said rolling her eyes na natatawa sa pagseselos ni Vice.

"Di mo naman ako sineseryoso eh!" sabi ni Vice na tumalikod at naiinis.

"Talaga?"

"Karylle naman eh!"

"Sige, tumawag kang pari, ngayon din papakasalan kita."

"Sure kang ako gusto mong pakasalan? Hindi si Prince Charming?" tiningnan sya ni Vice na nakataas ang isang kilay. 

Umiling naman si Karylle at sabay pinitik ang noo ni Vice, "ARAY! AHH-AHH-AHHRAAYY!"

Tinakpan naman agad ni Karylle ang bibig nito dahil nga nasa simbahan sila, "Sshh! Ang ingay mo! Baka ma-ban pa tayo dito at hindi pa matuloy yang kasal na gusto mo."

 


	5. page five.

**No. 650:** **We like guys that are into other girls. We like the challenge.**

Naka upo sa waiting area ang mga Showtime hosts habang nag aabang na mag cue si Direk para mag simula na ang show. Most of them ay busy sa mga phones nila kaya na-badtrip si Anne.

“Guys! Ano ba?! Para na kayong mga robots dyan, hindi pwedeng mag usap?” sabi ni Anne sabay tapik kay Vhong na nagulat at tinago bigla ang phone.

“Kung maka arte naman tong si ngangabu,” tumawa si Vice at sabay baba ng phone nito, “Ano ba gusto mo pag usapan? Ang eleksyon? Game ako dyan. Simulan na natin sa Top 5!”

“Vice talaga ayaw tantanan!” sabi ni K na tumatawa at sabay upo sa tabi ni Vice from her position sa floor.

“Simulan mo ang topic Anne, ikaw may gusto nito eh!” sabi ni Billy na tinago din ang phone.

“Who’s your crush?”

Napa poker face naman sina Billy at Vice sa tanong ni Anne. Si Karylle at Vhong ay napatawa ng malakas while si Anne ay nakangiti parin sweetly, “Whaaat?”

“Ano toh? Gradeschool?!”

“Wakla sagutin mo na lang!”

“Ang dami ehhhhh!” sabi ni Vice na kinikilig tas sabay lingon kay K, “Chos!”

“Ultimate girl crush mo… Di naman magagalit si Karylle eh.” Sabi ni Vhong na nag wi-wiggle ang brows nakatingin kay K.

Nag isip si Vice kaya naman si Karylle na ang sumagot for him, “Si Kaye Abad diba?”

“Alam na alam ni K o, Kuys!”

“Ayun naman kasi lagi sagot mo sa mga interviews diba Pogi?”

“Pero-“

“Hala ka wakla!”

“Pero cru-“ naputol ulit ang sasabihin nya.

“Kay Binay ka na lang magpaliwanag!” sabi ni Vhong at sabay tawa sila.

“Pero crush lang naman yun! Ikaw naman mahal ko eh.” Sabi ni Vice kay Karylle na nakahawak sa baba nito.

“Wag ka ngang defensive, alam mong okay lang sa’kin yan.”

“Okay?! Tas mamaya aabsent ka na naman at di mag te-text back for 3 days.. Naku Karylle! Kilala kita!” turo kay Karylle na nanunumbat kunwari.

Kinurot naman sya agad ni Karylle sa bewang at tumawa, “Ikaw talaga!”

“Ikaw ba? Sino crush mo?”

“Oo nga K, we don’t know.. Parang di mo pa sinasabi ever yan.” Sabi ni Anne na naiintriga din.

“Wag na baka may mag away pa.” tumawa si Karylle.

“Sige na K!!!” push ni Billy

“Yung bespren mo.” Turo kay Vice, “Si Juan Dela Cruz.”

“Ahhhhh….” Tumango si Vice na parang nag tatampo.

“Huy!” kiliti kay Vice.

“Kaya pala laging tambay ka dun sa set nila…”

“Excuse me, dinadalaw ko si mama.”

“Mga excuses mo Karylle!” umiiling na sabi ni Vice kaya naman biglang yumakap si K sa leeg nito at kiniss ang leeg ni Vice.

“It’s more SELOS in the Philippines!” sabi ni Anne sabay tawa with Billy and Vhong.

“Ano toh? Anne Curtis and friends?!” sabi ni Vice na nakangiti na at naka-akbay kay K.

 

♥

 

**No. 147:** **Nicknames. We really love nicknames.**

“KURBA”

“Binibining Kurba”

“Kurbs”

“K”

“K-rylle”

“Ana”

“Sang’gre Alena.”

"Kulot."

"Baby."

“My girlfriend.”

“Mrs Incredi-Vice”

"BuKo"

“Asawa ko.”

“Ano pa ba ang tawag ko sa’yo?”

Napailing na lang si Karylle at ngumiti ng genuine.

“Kilig na kilig naman toh!” sabay yakap kay Karylle na sobrang higpit.


	6. page six.

**No. 291:** **We're scared of your mother. It's just the way it is, the way it has been, and the way it shall**   **ever be.** ****  
  


“Ang ganda mo hija.”  Nanay Rosario said over the dining table. It was just the three of them. Vice, Karylle and Nanay Rosario. She personally invited Karylle to eat lunch with them as she wanted to meet the girl who brought back her Jose Marie.

“Ang sexy noh, ‘nay?” Vice added taking a bite of his meal.

“Alam mo Karylle, nung nameet kita dati, magaan na talaga pakiramdam ko sa’yo eh… Nakita kita dati sa may Child Haus,” nag pause si Nanay para mag isip, “Mga 6-7 years ago ata, volunteer ka ba dun?”

Nag smile si Karylle shyly at tumango. Napansin naman ni Vice ang pagiging tahimik more than usual ni Karylle kaya’t hinawakan nya ang likod nito at nginitian, “It’s okay. Bet na bet ka ng nanay ko o!”

“Oo hija, wag kang matakot sa’kin. Ito naman o. Para namang hindi pa tayo nag kikita noon sa Showtime. Hahaha.”

“Eh first time ko lang po 'to gawin eh, sorry po, hahaha.”

“Ang cute mo!!!” sabi ni Vice na natatawa sabay pisil sa braso  ni K.

“Tse! Porket ang dali lang sa’yo i-meet ang daddy ko eh noh.”

“Ay!” napasmile si Vice at tumingin sa nanay nya, “Oo ‘nay! Di ko pa pala naku-kwento sainyo. Si Tito Modesto, approve na approve sa’kin! Grabe! Favorite daw nya ako sa lahat ng naging boyfriend nitong si Kurba.”

“Naku Tutoy kaya umayos ka ha! Itatakwil kita malaman kong saktan mo tong si Karylle.”

“Oh my gosh Tita.” Natawa si Karylle at almost mag choke naman si Vice.

“Grabe naman ‘nay!!!”

 

♥

 

 

 **No. 133:** **We like it when you trust us with your car.** ****  
  
“Eh baka kasi ma-sad ka kapag may nangyaring masama sa kotse mo eh.” sabi ni K habang hawak ang susi sa bagong Ferrari ni Vice.

“Gusto mong i-drive diba?” inakbayan sya ni Vice at bumaba para puntahan ang car.

“Yes pero-“

“You said magiging masaya ka kapag pinag drive kita diba?”

“Oo nga, pero ikaw naman ang hindi magiging masama if ever magasgas ko yan.” Tumawa si Karylle at inunlock ang kotse.

“Happy ako as long as happy ka. Tara! I-test drive na toh.” Sabi ni Vice at sumakay sa passenger’s seat.

“You mean… Hindi mo pa toh nad-drive?” sabi ni Karylle na ininsert ang key card.

“Hindi pa.” sabay iling nito at nag seat belt.

“Vice?! Parang di tama! This is your car, you should be the one test driving it not me.”

“Kurba, para namang ano toh… What’s mine is yours.” Kinindatan sya ni Vice, “O, tara!”

 

♥

 

**No. 810:** **Spontaneity is adorable.**

_June 8, 2013_

_Dear JM,_

_It surprised me… It surprises me still, that you were the first one to say it._

_I was innocent, in a way, expecting those three words to appear boldface with music. But instead, it was such an ordinary moment. The movie had just finished, and I stood up to turn off the TV. A few minutes had passed from the end of the final credits, and we’d been sitting there on the couch, your legs over mine, the side of your hand touching the side of my hand. The video stopped and the screen turned blue. “Ako na magpatay” I said, and was halfway to the television when you said,_

_“I love you”_

_I never asked, but I’ll always wonder. What was it about that moment that made you realize it? Or, if you’d known it for a while, what compelled you to say it then? It was welcome, so welcome, and in my rush to say that I loved you too, I left the TV on, I let the light bathe us for a little longer, as I returned to the couch, to you. We held there for a while, not really sure what would happen next._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by David Levithan's A Lover's Dictionary


	7. page seven.

**No. 24:** **Getting serious freaks** ** _us_** **out too.** ****  
  
“Sit down, sandali lang ako.” Karylle said as she pointed to the mini sofa in her room and went inside the bathroom to finish prepping up for her date with Vice.

When Vice was about to sit down, may nakita syang lumang journal on top of her dresser kaya kinuha nya ito.

Nag bukas sya ng random page at nag start magbasa,

**_June 14, 2013_ **

**_Dear JM,_ **

**_When I first told you about my first love, you laughed at my face and said na hindi naman first love yun. It was. It was short but it was love. Sabi mo love takes time. I didn’t buy that saying before, but when I met you, 4-5 years ago, I started believing in that saying._ **

**_Our relationship… It was hard at first. Still, for all the jealousy, all the doubt, sometimes I will be struck with a kind of… awe… that we’re even together. Still together. That someone like me could find someone like you. It renders me wordless. Because surely words would conspire against such luck, would protest the unlikelihood of such a turn of events._ **

**_Let me tell you a secret… I didn’t tell any of my friends about our first date. I waited until after the second, because I wanted to make sure it was REAL. I wouldn’t believe it had happened until it had happened again. Then, later on, I would be overwhelmed by the evidence, by all the lines connecting you to me, and us to love._ **

**_Happy monthsary mahal ko!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by David Levithan's A Lover's Dictionary


	8. page eight.

**No. 944: We kind of wish we could chest-bump, too.**

The two were in Boracay along with their other Showtime colleagues for their Easter vacation. It was around lunch time nung nag decide silang mag volleyball. It was girls against boys. Karylle, Anne, Andie and Jhazmine were in the girls team habang sina Vice, Vhong, Erwan at Teddy naman sa other team. Si Juggy ay kinuha na lang nila as umpire dahil na-empacho ito sa dami ng kinain (CHOS!) Uneven lang talaga ang teams.

"Aba girls, get ready to lose!" sabi ni Teddy at inakbayan si Vice, "Nandito ang expert o!" sabi nito at tinuro si Vice. Tinulak naman sya ni Vice papalayo at tinaas ang kamay na parang binabalak pektusan si Teddy.

"Magkakampi tayo brad!" sabi ni Teddy na tinaas ang dalawang kamay na tumatawa.

"Gusto mong mag usap kami ng misis mo?" nagbibirong tanong ni Vice

"Ano yaaan? Wala ha! Kung maka-ano toh!" defence naman ni Teddy.

"Ano toh? Talk show? Mag uusap na lang ba kayo? Hindi tayo maglalaro?" sabi ni Karylle na naka pamewang while hinihintay ang boys team na mag ready na.

Lahat ng girls ay naka bikini top at dangkal shorts lang kaya naman nag lalaway na naman ang mga kalalakihan.

"Game na! Game na!" sabi Vhong na nag tatalon on the spot at hinudyatan si Juggy for the ball.

Nag formation naman ang dalawang teams, sa girls team, nasa likod sina Anne at Karylle while nasa harap naman nila sina Andie at Jhazmine. Sa boys team, nasa likod sina Vhong at Erwan while nasa front sina Vice at Teddy. 

"Ready na? O, heads girls mag serve, pag tails, boys." sabi ni Juggy at nag toss ng piso coin, "Heads! Anne, ikaw na muna." sabi ni Jugs sabay throw ng ball kay Anne. 

"Karylle!" sabi ni Vice na natatawa para i-distract ang jowa na focused na focused ang tingin kay Anne. Nilingon naman sya ni Karylle for a brief second na naka frown.

"Tigilan mo ko Vice. Kilala kita!" sabi ni K na ginagalaw galaw ang arms nya while still waiting for Anne to serve.

"Lab you Kurba!" sabi ni Vice na nakangiti pa rin kaya naman binatukan sya ng light ni Vhong na nasa likod nya, "Ferdinand! Wag mo kong dinadamay sa frustration mo porket tuyo ang love life mo ngayon ha!" sabi ni Vice na hinahaplos ang batok.

Habang nag lolokohan ang boys ay nag serve na si Anne. Napunta kay Erwan ang bola dahil ito lang ang focused talaga, pinasa ni Erwan kay Vice at pinalo papunta sa girls, dapat kay Karylle ang palo nya pero na-block ito ni Andie at ini-spike. Di naman alert masyado si Vhong kaya di nasalo ang bola.

"Point to our sexy ladies" sabi ni Jugs na nag whistle, "Go baby!" sabi din nito after to Andie.

"HALAKAHALAKAHALAKA! Kung maka baby si umpire o... Ano toh? Favoritism?!" sabi ni Vice na niloloko si Jugs.

"K, you serve." sabi ni Anne na binigay ang ball kay Karylle. Inikot ikot naman muna ni Karylle ang bola sa kamay nito habang naka-smirk kay Vice.

Instead na matakot si Vice dito ay kinilig na lang sya, "KURBA! Mamaya mo na ako tingnan ng ganyan, ang init na nga, tutunawin mo pa ako sa titig at ngiti mong yan."

"Ba't kasi hindi si Jugs ang tineam mate natin?! Matatalo tayo dito kay Vice eh!" natatawang sabi ni Vhong.

"Call me K.... K for Kryptonite." sabi ni Karylle na nag p-prep ng mag serve.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" sabi ng tatlong girls at tumawa.

Tiningnan naman nila ang reaksyon ni Vice dito, umiling na lang si Vice at bumelat to K.

"O ano, walang deny deny?" sabi ni Karylle.

"Eto lang ata ang volleyball na parang talk show." sabi ni Teddy na nagpapatawa na naman.

"Trot!" agree ni Anne na tumatawa.

Bigla naman nag serve si Karylle na ikinagulat ng mga boys dahil nga unexpected na naman ito. SI Vhong ang nakasalo ng bola na pinasa agad kay Teddy. Pinalo ni Teddy at napunta kay Jhazmine ang bola. Umikot ikot ang bola from Jhaz to Erwan to Anne to Vice to Andie. Pag spike ni Andie ay pinalo naman ito ni Vice papunta kay Karylle na nasalo din ni Kurba at binalik ang bola sa kanila, si Vice sana ang papalo ng bola, pero dahil akala ni Vhong na di kaya nito, nagka banggaan ang dalawa at nahulog na naman ang bola sa buhangin.

"Another point to our sexy ladies!" sabi ni Jugs na umiiling na nakangiti.

"Nilalampaso tayo mga kuys!" sabi ni Vhong na nakatingin kay Erwan, Teddy at Vice.

"It's alright guys, it's just 2 points!" sabi ni Erwan na confident pa rin.

"TWO POINTS IS TWO POINTS!" depensa ni Anne nung narinig ang sinabi ni Erwan, humawak ito sa bewang na parang nagpapangaya.

Kinamot naman ni Vice at ulo nya after tumingin kay Karylle na naka pamewang din na nakatingin sa kanya.

"Objection your honor!" sabi ni Vice na tinaas ang kamay nya. Tiningnan sya ni Jugs to speak, "Medyo may pandaraya nagaganap dito eh."

"Ano na naman?!" sabi ni Jhazmine na nakangiting napa kamot sa ulo nito.

"Halos mga walang saplot tong mga babaeng toh eh! Pano kami di matatalo? Distracted kami, ang daming bola!" sabi ni Vice na pinipigil ang tawa nya.

Napa facepalm naman sila, Vhong, Erwan at Teddy sa sinabi ni Vice.

"Naiinggit kayo sa bikinis namin? Eh ba't di kayo gumaya?! Mag bikini din kayo!" sabi ni Anne na nag cross ng arms nito.

Ang hawak naman na bola ni Karylle ay binato nya kay Vice at natamaan ito sa crotch nya, "ARAAYYY! AHRAAAYY NAMAN KURBA!" sabi nito na napa hawak bigla kay Jun Jun, "May bola din dyan!"  

"Vice, yuck!!!!" reply ni Anne na tumalikod na natatawa/nandidiri talaga.

"Vice ang naughty mo! Stop it!!!" sabi ni Andie na nakatakip sa mukha.

"Kurba, nasaktan sya! Kiss it and make it better!!!" sabi ni Vice na kunwari ay namamalipit sa sakit habang nakahawak parin sa crotch nya.

"VICE! Yuck!!! You're so ewww!!!!" sabi ni Karylle na namula bigla dahil sa sinabi n Vice.

"Hoy tanghaling tapat naman!" sabi ni Jugs na tumigil na sa kakatawa, "Huy! Game on!!!" sabi ni Juggy na tinuturo ang bola.

"Ibigay mo na kay Karylle ang bola Vice!"

"Alin dito ser?" sabi ni Vice na ngumiti kay Karylle, "JOKE!" sabi nito at binato kay Karylle ang ball.

Pagka kuha ng bola ay kiniss naman ni Karylle kunwari ang bola na nakatingin kay Vice, "Okay na ba?" sabi ni K na nag smirk.

Vice nodded his head na tumatawa, "Gimme gimme gimme baby!"

After an hour an a half ay natapos na din ang game nila, they only played until 21 points. Nilampaso naman ng mga girls ang mga boys na nakakuha ng 14 points against sa 7 points ng mga boys.

Nag group hug ang mga girls at nag tatalon sa saya. Ang mga boys naman ay nakaupo na lang sa sand na mukhang pagod talaga. Nilapitan naman ni Karylle si Vice na nakaupo sa sand habang ang ibang ka-team ay busy pa rin sa pag ce-celebrate. Inoffer nya ang hand nya dito para tulungan itong tumayo. Kinuha ni Vice ang kamay ni K at hinatak ang sarili patayo. 

Nakita naman nila si Anne na nilapitan si Erwan na parang nag sho-show off pa rin, tinawanan lang ito ni Erwan at nakipag fist bump, after ay nag-ala bring it on gesture si Anne at nag chest bump ang mag jowa. 

Nakita naman ni Vice si Karylle na pinapanood ang dalawa ng nakangiti kaya hinawakan nya ang pisngi nito at sabay hawi sa buhok, "Baby, gusto mo rin ng chest bump?"

"Di keri mahal." sabi ni Karylle na tumingin pababa sa dibdib nya, finallow naman ni Vice ang mga mata nito na naka-smirk. Nung tumingin back up sa mukha ni Vice si Karylle ay nakita nyang naiwan pa rin ang mga mata nito sa dibdib nya. Kaya naman kinuha nya ang baba nito at itinaas ang mukha na may halong kurot sa baba.

"May pagka sadista ka rin eh noh?" tanong ni Vice na naka fake smile.

"I kicked yo ass there babe!" narinig ulit nila si Anne na sinabi ito kay Erwan. 

"We let you win." sabi ni Erwan na nag shrug lang at sabay punas kunwari sa shoulders, "Not a big deal."

Naghamon na naman si Anne na nakangiti at pilit nakikipag chest bump kay Erwan kaya naman tawa lang ng tawa sina Vhong, Teddy, Jhaz, Jugs at Andie na nanonood sa kanila.

"Inggitera ka talaga eh baby!" sabi ni Vice na kinurot si K sa pisngi, "Tara kasi, in a count of three... One... two..." tiningnan ni Vice si K to see if may balak nga itong gawin ang chest bump na gusto nya. 

"Three!" finished Vice at instead of chest bump ay nag jump na lang si Karylle to power hug him. Hinigpitan ni K ang yakap nya sa leeg ni Vice at nag lambitin pa habang nakayakap.

"Nash-nashashakal ako bebeh!" sabi ni Vice na yumakap din sa waist ni K, "Pero okay lang, saraaaaaap ehhhh!"

 

. 


	9. page nine.

**No. 535: We prefer an arm around us to holding hands pretty much any day.**

Nasa Boracay pa rin sila along with their Showtime colleagues. It was around 7pm at nag hihintay sila ng sunset. May naka-set up na bonfire kung saan sila nakaupo near kaya naman ang romantic lang ng paligid. Parehong naka indian sit ang dalawa na hinihintay ang paglubog ng araw. Pinatong ni Karylle ang ulo nya sa may right shoulder ni Vice at ni-wrap ang arms nya sa right arm nito.

"Oh my gahd!" sabay layo ni Vice ng braso nya, "Ang lamig naman ng kamay mo Kurba!" sabi ni Vice at kinuha ang dalawang kamay ni K at inipit sa mga kamay nya para try ma-warm ito. Ni-rub nya ang kamay nya sa mga kamay ni K to pass his heat dito habang hinihipan. Nakatitig naman si K sa mukha ni Vice na may touched na smile sa mukha nito.

"You're the best talaga."

"You're the coldest, halika nga dito!" sabi ni Vice at itinayo si Karylle at lumakad sila papunta sa may bonfire at umupo katapat nun.

Patuloy pa rin nyang pinainit ang kamay ni Karylle. Habang ginagawa nya yun ay nakapatong lang ang ulo ni K sa dibdib nya at parang inaamoy si Vice.

"Pati mukha mo malamig, giniginaw ka ba Karylle?" tanong ni Vice na nag aalala at nalipat ang kamay nya sa mukha ni K.

"Beri beri light!" sabi ni K na ginamit pa ang index finger at thumb nya to gesture na konti lang. 

"Dito ka lang, kuha kita ng jacket sa loob..." sabi ni Vice na patayo na pero hinatak ulit sya pababa ni K.

"Hindi na, I'm fine!" sabi ni Karylle na kinuha ang mga kamay ni Vice at niyakap ang mga braso nito sa kanya. Back hug ika nga nila, "Mas gusto ko pa toh..." sabi ni K na nag look up kay Vice at kinilig ng mag pout si Vice.

"Mamaya!"

"Now na!" nakapout pa rin na sabi ni Vice.

Tumingin si K sa paligid at biglang kiniss si Vice sa baba.

"You missed!!!""

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**No. 127: "I love you." It's better when it's rare, spontaneous, and really meaningful.**

Nagulat na lang bigla si Karylle sa braso na yumakap sa may waist nya. Sa amoy pa lang ay alam nya na kung sino ito.

"I thought you weren't coming until 9? 7 pa lang babe?" she said na nakatingin pa rin sa niluluto.

"Tinapos ko ang taping especially para sa'yo. I miss my gelpren." sabi ni Vice na kinagat sa tenga si Karylle.

Nilayo naman ni Karylle ang ulo nya kay Vice at minove ito to the side sabay lingon kay Vice with a frown, "Heyyy!"

"Ang cute mo baby!" sabi ni Vice at hinalikan naman si nose si Karylle unexpectedly.

"Vice, ouch!" sabi ni Karylle at lumayo sila sa may cooker dahil natalsikan na sya ng mantika.

"Hay nako misis, sabi na kasing mag iingat eh." kinuha ni Vice ang braso ni Karylle kung saan ito natalsikan at hinaplos gently, "Okay lang yan, makinis ka pa rin." 

Babalik na sana sa pagluluto si Karylle pero pinigilan sya ni Vice at binuhat ito at inupo sa may table. He stood in between her legs at ngumiti ng pilyo with his head tilted to the side. Umiling naman si Karylle at hinatak pababa sa mata ni Vice ang suot nitong cap. Tinanggal naman agad agad ni Vice ang cap nya at pinatong ito sa ulo ni Karylle.

"I love you." 

Nilagay ni Karylle ang dalawang kamay nya sa magkabiling pisngi ni Vice at inisqueeze ang pisngi nito sabay iling iling ng ulo nya, "You sure know how to make a girl feel special." sabi ni K at hinalikan si Vice sa lips softly.

"I love you." sabi ulit ni Vice at nag pout dahil gusto nya ulit makahalik kay Karylle. Yun lang pala ang magic words para maging ganun sa kanya si K.

"Abusado ka rin talaga eh noh?" sabi ni K na natatawa sabay talon pababa ng table, "Set the table na ng maka-kain na tayo."

"Di mo ko love?"

"Hindi."

"Ehhhh!!!! KARYLLE NAMAN EH!!!!"

"Arte arte nito!" sabi ni K na hinarap ulit si Vice at kinurot sa tagiliran nito, "Mahal na mahal kaya kita Jose Marie. wag ka nang umarte dyan at mag hain ka na!"

"Eeeeee!!!!!!!! Kilig much!" sabi ni Vice na namamalipit na naman sa kilig at nagnakaw na naman ng halik kay Karylle sa labi. Nagulat naman si Karylle kaya pinalo nya ito sa braso, "Araayy!"

"O ano? Was it worth it?"

"I'll die just to kiss that lips of yours Kurba ko."

"Corny mo junjun!" natatawang sabi ni Karylle bago ito bumalik sa pagluluto.


	10. page ten.

**No. 713: Glasses are to women what lingerie is to men. That's right: Bookish is that sexy**  
  
 _Incoming call: Kurba_  
  
"Aba, good morning miss batugan. Napatawag ka?" sabi ni Vice habang nag lalakad papunta sa DR nya dahil commercial break naman.   
  
"Ah ganyanan?" reply naman ni K sa phone na napatawa.  
  
"Absent ka na naman Kurba." binuksan ni Vice ang pinto ng DR nya at nakita sina Archie at Buern na parehong nasa phones din nila. Umupo sya sa may sofa at pinatong ang legs sa lap ni Buern, "Palagi ka na lang absent. Mukhang ikaw ata ang makakakuha ng Best in Attendance award this season ah."   
  
"Nakakahiya naman sa hari ng LBM ah..." tumatawa parin na sagot ni Karylle.  
  
"Ba't napatawag ka? Kumain ka na ba?"  
  
"Hindi na, late na ako sa rehearsals, I'll get something to eat na lang pagdating ko dun. Ikaw beh?"  
  
"Oo naman, kilala mo naman ako noh, any chance I get, kakain talaga ako.. Di ko talaga ma-gets kung bakit nag aalala ka lagi sa pagkain ko."  
  
"Beh, sa bahay ka na lang matulog mamaya ah."  
  
"Woah, teka teka!" gulat na sabi ni Vice habang may ngiti sa mga labi nito.  
  
Nagkatinginan naman sandali sina Archie at Buern sa naging reaksyon ni Vice.  
  
"Miss Tatlonghari, totoo ba tong mga naririnig ko sa'yo?"  
  
"Ang arte arte naman nito, para namang first time toh."  
  
"First time talaga toh!"  
  
"Di kaya."  
  
"Oo noh," sabi ni Vice sabay lick ng mga labi nya, "Anong kababuyan na naman ba ang ginawa ko na nakapag pasaya sa'yo babe?"  
  
"Eh... Ewan ko sa'yo Vice. Basta pumunta ka na lang sa bahay mamaya ah."  
  
"Sige na nga... May taping pa ako babe, pero mga 10pm nandun na ako, maunahan pa ata kita.  
  
"Sige beh, ingat ka ha."  
  
"Ikaw din babe, goodluck tonight. I love you mats." nakangiting sabi ni Vice.  
  
"Hey wait,"   
  
"O, bakit?"  
  
"Bring those sexy ass specs you were wearing kanina sa Sine Mo 'To ah." Karylle said with a hint before hanging up.  
  
After mag end call si Karylle ay binulsa ni Vice ang phone nya at hinalungkat ang bag ni Archie.  
  
"Huy Viceral, ano yang ginagawa mo?!"  
  
"I need those glasses again Arch."  
  
"Ha?! Bakit?!"  
  
"Turn on pala kay Kurba yun." sabi ni Vice at nag smirk ng mahanap nya yung nerd glasses ni Archie.  
  
"Oh my god! Wag mo na lang ibalik yan... Yuck! Sayong sayo na yan!" sabi ni Archie ng ma-gets nya ang ibig sabihin ni Vice.  
  
-  
  
Later that night.  
  
Naunahang makarating ni Vice si Karylle sa bahay nito kaya naman nauna na itong tumuloy sa bahay since may susi naman sya. He dimmed the lights in her bedroom at nag sindi ng mga scented candles which he placed sa corners ng kwarto to create a romantic set up. He also plugged in his iPod sa docking station ni Karylle at nag patugtog ng isang sensual song.   
  
When he heard someone entered the front door at ang pagbagsak ng keys nito sa counter, he was sure na si Karylle na yun. He jumped out of his shoes and started undoing his shirt buttons down. Narinig nyang paakyat na ito sa may hagdanan kaya naman umupo sya quickly sa bed para tanggalin ang socks nya. Kinuha nya yung nerd glasses na pinatong nya sandali sa may bedside table at tumakbo ng mabilis papunta sa may salamin para tingnan ang itsura nya. He fixed his hair up then sinuot ang glasses bago nya sinampal sampal ang sarili. He also took the long stemmed rose na binili din nya at nilagay ito in between his lips.   
  
Lumakad sya pabalik kung saan sa harap sya ng pinto at tiningnan ang pagka topless nya at nag shrug. He saw the door knob twisting kaya naman in-adjust nya ang suot nyang glasses and put on his most charming smile.   
  
"Oh my..." sabi ni Karylle na nagulat nung makita si Vice na nakatayo lang in the middle of her dark room wearing just his jeans. Napahawak sya sa dibdib nya at napa smile ng makita ang pilyong ngiti sa mukha ng boyfriend nya, "Hey you sexy nerd." sabi ni Karylle bago lumapit sa kanya si Vice at hinatak sya sa bewang at inabot ang rose.   
  
"Let me catch up," sabi ni Karylle bago tumakbo papunta sa bathroom, "But first, lose everything but those glasses." K said with a seductive smile.  
  
"Oh Cinderella is gonna have the time of her life tonight." sabi ni Vice bago excitedly in-undo ang pants nya.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
 **No. 782: We're into talking dirty.**    
  
"I'd push you up that elevator and take you right there and then."   
  
"OH MY GOD ANNE!" sabi ni Karylle na tinago ang mukha sa kamay nya dahil sa sinabi ni Anne.  
  
"What? You asked me what's the dirtiest thing I've said to Erwan."  
  
"Hindi ako naniniwala dyan..." sabi ni Vice na kadarating lang.   
  
Most of the hosts are already sat sa lounge, but sila Karylle, Vhong, Juggy, Billy at Anne ay may sariling conversation. Pinausog ni Vice si Billy para makatabi kay Karylle at kiniss nya ito sa cheeks.   
  
"Morning babe," sabi ni Vice, "You smell nice."  
  
"Anong hindi ka naniniwala?" tanong ni Vhong na nag lean forward at nginitian si Vice at Anne.  
  
"Sigurado akong she said worst things to Erwan noh."  
  
"Well you're wrong okay? Erwan's not that kind of guy." sabi ni Anne na nag smile proudly.  
  
"Karylle, it's your turn!" sabi ni Billy excitedly, lalo na't dumating na si Vice, perfect timing nga naman o.  
  
"Ah..." napakagat naman ng labi si Karylle before looking away from Vice.  
  
"Okay fine, since three months pa lang naman kayo ni Vice, it doesn't have to be with your current partner." sabi ni Juggy at nag sit back katabi si Vhong.  
  
"HUY MGA BASTOS KAYO!" sabi ni Vice na nanlaki ang mga mata, "Ano ba tong nilalaro nyo ha?!"  
  
"Talk dirty," sagot ni Anne, "Dirtiest things you've said to your partner."  
  
"Wow ah, tanghaling tapat! Kayo talaga! Pati tong si Kurba sinasali nyo sa mga maduduming utak nyo."  
  
Ngumiti lang si Karylle kay Vice na parang gusto na nitong tumawa.  
  
"Meron tong si Karylle eh! Itsura pa lang may tinatago na eh!!!" demand naman ni Vhong at tinuro si Karylle, "K, kilala kita, sabihin mo na yan!"  
  
"Ibahin nyo rin si Karylle noh, mabait toh." sabi ni Vice at inakbayan si Karylle.  
  
"Ignore him K, so, ano nga?"  
  
"Vice is right guys. I've never talked dirty to anyone of my boyfriends."  
  
"Sabi sainyo eh!" sabi ni Vice at ngumiti na parang proud pero at the same time nanghihinayang.  
  
"Until now..." Karylle finished with a smirk.  
  
Nagulat ang mga kasamahan nila ng hatakin ni Karylle ang ulo ni Vice at bumulong ito sa tenga nito.  
  
"I really wish these guys weren't here right now so I could kiss you all under that Boy London sweatpants that you love so much. You know how much I love reaching for that star."  
  
Dahil sa sinabi ni Karylle ay hindi na napigilan ni Vice na mapapikit at mapalunok ng laway. The way she said it. The way the words just came out of her lips confidently. It was so out of character. Yet it was enough to make him rush out of the room to go straight into the nearest toilet.   
  
Natawa naman silang lahat sa ginawa ni Vice, especially si Karylle. Dumating naman si Kuya Harold para tawagin na sila sa stage dahil mag sisimula na ang show.  
  
"Teka, nasaan na si Vice?"  
  
"He's relieving himself." sabi ni Anne while controlling her laugh.  
  
"Tumae?" tanong ni Kuya Harold.  
  
"Oh no... Dirtier." sabi ni Karylle which made the gang burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
 **No. 160: To be truly appreciated and acknowledged for what we do is better than any gift. This is actually true.**  
  
  
It was Karylle's final show for Cinderella. She was the last one to give her thanks in front of the crown. She took the microphone from Christian Bautista and took the center of the stage.   
  
"Good evening everybody, firstly, I would just like to express my gratitute to all of you for joining us to see our production come to a close." after nya sabihin yun ay inisa isa nya ang cast and crew and said her thanks too, she also said how much she enjoyed working with the production team to make her favorite fairytale alive. "Also, I just don't want to say thank you to my cast members, I'd like to thank the special people in my life for the support. My family who are all here right now, my parents, my sisters, my friends who came all the way Australia and Singapore, my ASAP family, Iya, Nikki, Toni, Tito Gary, Tito Martin, Sam, Kim, Sarah G, my Showtime family na kumpletong kumpleto, I love you guys so much, and hindi naman mabubuo ang gabi ko kung wala tong napaka importanteng taong toh eh..." Karylle smiled and looked down ng marinig nya ang mga cheers ng crowd, she looked over sa Showtime family nya at natawa ng makita ang OA reactions ng mga co-hosts nya.  
  
"Sa aking Prince Charming in real life," Karylle said at tumingin sa direksyon kung saan nakaupo ang parents nya. There with them was Vice.  
  
"Thank you for being here every single night... Hindi alam ng lahat toh, but Vice actually came to every single one of shows... I couldn't ask for an even perfect boyfriend than you babe." Karylle said with a cute pout.  
  
Vice mouthed an 'I love you' to her kaya naman she threw him a flying kiss in return, "I love you my Prince Charming."


	11. page eleven.

**No. 279: We love hearing about your family. Even when it's boring, it's good to know you think about them.**

"Promise mahal, sandali na lang talaga 'to." sabi ni Vice nung nasa traffic lights sila.

"Vice, okay lang nga... Don't worry."

"Eh kasi nagu-guilty ako, nag offer offer pa akong sumundo tapos kakadkarin lang kita kung saan saan dahil sa pagiging unorganize ko."

"Sabi naman kasi sa'yo diba? Wag kasi dapat mag la-late christmas shopping!" kinurot naman ni Karylle yung pisngi ni Vice sabay haplos dito pambawi.

"Eh sila Camille at mga bagets madali dali lang ipagshopping, Topshop, topman, lang yung mga yun eh. Si Nanay naman, bili ko kayang bright pink na bistida?" natatawang sabi ni Vice dahil hindi nya maimagine yung magiging reaksyon ng nanay nya sa pink na bistida.

"I'm sure Tita will love it!" sarcastic naman na sagot ni Karylle at nakitawa kay Vice.

"Si Emma, ang yaman na naman nun, wag na sya."

"Vice!"

"Tas papadala ko pa, ang mahal mahal kaya ng padala sa US..." Vice rolled his eyes at nag start ng paandarin ulit ang kotse dahil nawala na sila sa stop sign.

They were quiet in the car for a few minutes dahil mukhang pinagiisipan talaga ng mabuti ni Vice yung mga bibilin nya. Karylle broke the silence when she yawned sabay inistretch ang mga binti nya.

"Mahal, sorry talaga, gusto mo hatid na kita pauwi? Ako na lang mag shshopping. Hassle pa sa'yo yung mga last minute shoppers din sa mall eh."

"Vicey, okay lang ako." Karylle reassured him with a sweet smile.

Lagi namang tumitingin si Vice sa gilid ng mga mata nya to check up on his girlfriend, nag kw-kwento kasi sya while nag papanic di sa mga kung sino-sino pa sa pamilya nya ang kailangan nyang bilhan ng regalo. Palagi din naman nyang nahuhuling humihikab ang girlfriend kaya tumigil na muna sya sa pagsasalita.

"Nabobore ka na ata sa mga talak ko, mahal." nakangising sabi ni Vice.

"Actually oo, pero not because I don't like hearing about your family. It's because you're talking all over the place, you're making no sense mahal." Karylle chuckled at nilagay ang kamay nya sa may batok ni Vice. She played with his hair to calm & assure him that everything's going to be okay.

"Pag may nakalimutan akong ibili, tulungan mo na lang akong gumawa nung DIY na paper clips at candle holders ha?"

"You're so cute, alam mo ba yun!" nanggigil na sabi ni Karylle when they reached another red light.

She pulled his head towards her at kiniss si Vice sa labi nito, "I love you talaga."

"Eeee Karylle naman eh. Nakalimutan ko na ulit tuloy yung mga bibilhin ko!" kinikilig na sabi ni Vice kaya natawa na lang ulit silang dalawa.

~

**No. 824: Be careful: singing to us can be totally cute. But only if you can actually sing.**

"Igiling ng igiling...Sumabay ka sa tugtugin...Hetong bagong uso...Ibigay mo na nang todo"

"What the heck?"

"Kumuha ka ng radio at ng maisayaw... HETO NA!!! HETO NAAAAAA! Dun dun dun... Sabay sabay tayoooo!"

Pagbukas ni Karylle ng kwarto ni Vice, nakita nyang walang tao dito pero nakabukas yung ilaw sa may banyo.

"SABAY SABAY TAYOOO! ITAAS ANG KAMAY!"

Imbis na mainis ay tumawa na lang si Karylle bago hinayaan ang sarili na mag collapse sa bed ng boyfriend.

Ten minutes later ay lumabas na ng banyo si Vice. Nagulat sya ng makita si Karylle na nakahilata sa kama nya at tulog na tulog. He grabbed another towel to dry his hair habang lumapit para umupo sa kung saan yung ulo ni Karylle.

"Wanna kiss you here..." sabi ni Vice na naglalambing at hinalikan si Karylle sa noo, "Wanna kiss you there..." halik naman sa ilong, "Wanna kiss you ALL OVER the world." kiss ng marami sa leeg ni Karylle.

"Pssh, akala mo di ko narinig yung pagkanta mo kanina sa banyo?" sabi ni Karylle na naka-smirk habang nakapikit pa rin ang mga mata nya.

Ngumisi din si Vice at kinalabit sa kili-kili si Karylle, "Got me hooked, got me hooked... This feeling's too much, too much, to be true... BEBE YOU KNOW!" kiniliti ni Vice si Karylle sa bewang kaya naman napalipat ito sa kabilang side.

"Got me hooked, got me hooked, just wanna be near youuu, near youuu!" nilapit nya yung chin nya sa braso ni Karylle at ikiniskis dun ang baba dahil alam nyang bet na bet nito ang stuble ng baba nya since hindi pa sya nag sh-shave.

"Viceee, ano ba!" nakikiliting sabi ni Karylle.

"Kiss me, kiss meh!" sabi naman ni Vice, still na nasa tono ng Kiss You sang by his one true lab.

"Pasalamat ka cute ka." sabi ni K habang hawak hawak ang pisngi ng boyfriend.

"Salamat." pilyo namang sagot ni Vice.

~

**No. 328: Those little nonsensical arguments, for us, are fun. They give us a chance to see how you deal with things.**

"BAKIT MO KASI BINUNOT?!"

"EH MALAY KO BA SA HERB HERB MONG YAN!"

"Diba? I already explained it to you... Kapag nasa plant pot, herb yun... Kapag nasa damo... malamang... DAMO YUN!"

"Pareho lang nga po kasi yung itsura nila... Pareho silang berde... Pareho din silang mukhang damo... Ikaw naman babae ka, ako na nga nagmabuting loob na maglinis ako pa tong masama."

"Alam mo ba yung burger na bet na bet mo? Alam mo kung ano yung seasoning nun? Yun! Yung basil na yun na binunot mo... HAY NAKO VICE!!!!

"Mas okay pa ako sa Angel's burger... At least dun hindi ako napapagalitan tungkol sa damo!"

"HINDI NGA KASI DAMO YUN! Ugh! Ang tagal tagal kong inalagaan yun Vice! Pero ngayon, tulad nga ng laging sinasabi ni Bernard... WALA NA!"

"Tse, ang ingay ingay mo! Ang gulo mong babae ka!" sabi ni Vice at nag walk out na lang.

Karylle rolled her eyes at huminga ng malalim... She on the other hand, went to sit sa sofa, she reached for a magazine before she sat back crossing her legs... Alam nyang a matter of seconds lang ay babalik rin si Vice para makipag ayos.

"5...4...3...2......"

"Karylle, bibili na lang tayo ng bago! Halika, magbihis ka, punta tayo dun sa green house na pinag bibilhan mo." Vice said na nakatayo lang sa may likod ni Karylle.

"What?" nagpipigil na ngiting sagot ni Karylle.

"I said, sorry na!!!"

Tumayo sa kinauupuan nya si Karylle at hinalikan si Vice sa cheek bago ito nilagpasan, "I'll just get my jacket upstairs. Love you".


	12. page twelve.

**No. 280: Don't comment on how much or how little we eat.**

"Good evening manang, san si K?" tanong ni Vice na kadarating lang sa bahay nila ng girlfriend. Ever since they celeberated their first year anniversary as a couple, niyaya ng tumira ni Vice si Karylle sa bahay nito. Pumayag naman si K dahil na rin sa malapit sa work ang bahay ni Vice, and of course she did really want to live with her boyfriend.

"Good evening po Sir Vice, nasa kwarto na po si Mam." sagot naman ng katulong nila kaya napatingin si Vice sa orasan.

"Alas otso pa lang manang, kumain na ba?" sabi ni Vice na naglalakad patungong dining room para ibaba yung mga pinamili nyang pagkain doon. Straight after he finished taping for his new film, dumiretso sya sa isang Japanese restaurant para mag take out, alam nya kasing ayun lagi ang kinakain ni Karylle ngayon.

"Pagdating po sir dumiretso na sa kwarto eh, nagluto nga rin po kami ng sinigang na ay tuko!!!"

"Anong tuko?" napakunot ang noo ni Vice at tumalikod sa tinititingnan nung katulong sa likod nya.

"Bulaga!!!" tumalon naman si Karylle sa harap ni Vice na hindi naman nagulat dahil nasira na ni manang yung element of surprise.

"Hi." sabi ni Vice at yumuko para mabigyan ang girlfriend ng quick kiss sa cheek.

"You could have pretended na nagulat ka man lang. Hmp." Karylle crossed her arms while she pouted. She leaned over to look at the bags na dala dala ni Vice.

"What chu got there, love?"

"Sit down, we're going to eat."

"No, you're going to eat." pag correct ni Karylle bago tumingin sa katulong nila, "Manang, do you mind fetching plato and cutleries? Tsaka drinks na rin manang. Thank you!"

Naiwan namang nakatitig lang si Vice kay Karylle.

"What?" she asked ng nakaupo na silang dalawa at nag hihintay na lang sa dadalin ni manang.

"Kakain ka, susubuan kita." pagpilit parin ni Vice.

"Eehhh! Hindi naman nga ako gutom eh." parang bata na sabi ni Karylle.

"May pictorial ka ba? Ba't ka ba hindi kumakain ngayon ha?"

"Kumakain kaya." sabi ni Karylle na pinag sisilbihan na si Vice since dumating na yung mga dala ni manang. She unpacked the foods that he bought at nilagyan na ng pagkain yung plato ni Vice.

"Showtime, nanlibre na si Anne ng pizza, yung favorite mo pang vegetarian chuchu, hindi ka rin kumain."

"May smoothie naman ako ah." depensa ni Karylle.

"Karylle, diretsuhin mo na kasi ako, bakit ba di ka na naman kumakain? May problema ka ba? May problema tayo? May masakit ba sa'yo? Ayaw mo ba ng pagkain? Oh my goood, buntis ka ba?"

"OA please." Karylle said while finishing preparing his food.

"Kurba, nag aalala lang kasi ako, ayoko namang hindi ka kumakain, baka magkasakit ka nyan eh." malambing na sabi ni Vice na kinuha pa yung mga kamay ni Karylle.

"Eh hindi kaya yung sabi mo last week!" Karylle pouted again.

"Last week? Anong sinabi ko last week?"

"Sabi mo kaya tumataba na ako, ang dami ko kasing kinakain. Eh kasalanan ko ba yun Vice? Ikaw tong dala ng dala ng pagkain kahit saan. Tapos kapag tapos na akong kumain, pinipilit mo pa akong kumain. Paano ako hindi tataba nun ha? Tapos nakakaoffend pa kasi ang gentleman hindi sinasabing mataba na girlfriend nya. Ang sakit kaya nun para sa babae. Babae ka dati, you should know how it feels!"

Hindi na napigilan pa ni Vice na unti unting mapalitan ng ngiti ang kanina lang na pagtataka nya. He finds her so adorable kapag nagtatampo sya ng ganon, the way she talks na parang nagsusumbong at the same time nagagalit. Hinigpitan ni Vice yung hawak nya sa kamay ni Karylle at pinull ito patayo. He made her sit on his lap so he snaked his arms around her waist.

"You're perfect."

"Blah blah blah."

"Karylle..." he made her look at him bago kinanta ang oh so popular song na alam nyang paborito ng girlfriend, "All of me... Loves all of you... Love your curves and all your edges... All your perfect imperfections."

Hindi naman mapigilan ni Karylle na kiligin sa ginawa ni Vice kaya't ngumiti na rin ito kahit papano.

"Sorry na." Vice said sabay kagat sa balikat ni Karylle.

"Fine! Basta wag mo na akong tatawaging mataba ha."

"Hindi kaya kita tinawag na mataba."

"Tumataba... Same thing."

"Hindi na talaga."

"Good. Mas mataba ka kaya sa'kin.

Natawa na lang si Vice sa sinabi ni K kaya hinigpitan nya lalo ang yakap sa bewang nito at pinaghahalikan sa leeg na gigil na gigil.

~

**No. 168: We remember every detail about a relationship. Every. One.**

"I remember it was a year from today... March 30 2015... 10 PM... Tapos blue yung suot mong shirt, naka black jeans ka, tapos yung white na Adidas shoes na regalo ko sa'yo yung suot mo. Black socks with heart prints I think... Uhm... Tapos your hair was gelled up, kasi I remember ikaw nag style sa sarili mo nun... Then, you had this really cute pair of Sanrio boxers on..."

"Hey Vicerylle, what are you talking about?" bati ni Anne na umupo sa opposite sofa kung nasaan ang loveteam.

Napalunok naman si Vice at tinanggal yung mga binti nya sa lap ni Karylle. Karylle decided to sit properly too at awkward na tiningnan si Vice.

"Awkward silence? What did I just walk into?" she asked habang kinakain yung baon nyang salad.

"Nothing." sagot ni Karylle na halatang guilty.

"Vice?" pinanliitan ni Anne si Vice ng mata.

"Trust me, ayaw mong malaman to." he laughed.

"Of course I do! Come on, catch me up!"

Tiningnan ni Karylle si Vice na parang winawarningan na wag sabihin kay Anne. Vice being so pilyo, spilled the beans.

"It's been a year since nung first time namin mag sex ni Karylle."

Sa mention palang ng the word sex ay tumayo na si Anne to leave.

Naiwan naman ang Vicerylle na tumatawa dahil sa mortified na itsura ni Anne sa narinig nito.

~

**No. 360: We do a billion things to our skin, hair, nails, etc. just to keep them pretty. Notice.**

"Babe, I'm back." She sneaked up behind him at hinalikan ito sa pisngi. Vice chewed his food quickly at lumingon kay Karylle.

Lumakad naman si Karylle sa harap ni Vice at nag twirl ng dalawang beses.

He wiped his mouth bago ngumiti para bigyan ng atensyon ang girlfriend, "Babe, saan ka ba galing?"

"Hulaan mo." She said na kumindat at umupo sa opposite ng counter kung saan kasalukuyang kumakain ang boyfriend nya.

Bumalik naman sa pagkain si Vice habang kausap pa rin si Karylle, "You look happy, nakausap mo na ba Mama at Papa mo tungkol dun sa vacation na pinapaalam natin?"

"Nope." She grinned at inencourage pa si Vice to keep guessing. Napaka-obvious naman na inayos ni Karylle yung buhok nya para ilagay ito sa isang side.

Vice forced a smile pero deep inside ay litong lito na sya sa nangyayari.

"Nagkita ba kayo nina Iza at Divine? Girl bonding?"

"Hindi Vice!" sagot naman ni Karylle na nag s-start ng ma-annoy sa pagka manhid ng boyfriend nya. She passed him her hands na agad namang kinuha ni Vice kahit na kumakain ito.

"Yes babe?" tanong ni Vice.

"Wala ka bang napapansin?" Karylle wiggled her brows at tiningnan yung mga kamay nya.

"Bumili ka ng bagong singsing?! Oh my god. Bago tong singsing mong to eh. That's it noh?" sabi ni Vice at napangiti ng malaki kay Karylle.

"Vice, you gave me that ring a week ago." Mala poker face na sagot ni Karylle.

"Ah ganon ba?" napakamot si Vice sa ulo nito at ngumiti ng parang nahihiya kay Karylle.

Karylle grabbed her purse na nawala na sa mood, she started to walk away ng magsalita na lang ulit si Vice.

"I love your new hair... Lighter brown suits you, it brings out your eyes more." Panimula ni Vice kaya naman napatalikod ulit si Karylle para harapin sya. She crossed her arms at nag smile habang nakikinig.

"New perfume? Hindi naman sa kailangan mo because you always smell so good naman, what is that? Chanel? Definite turn on. Napansin ko yung nails mo wag kang mag alala, nag bibiro lang ako, I've always said na bagay sa'yo neutral colors lang, pero I like red on your once a in a while... Brings out the feisty side of you I love so much. Don't even get me started sa bago mong dress... Your ass looks amazing in that dress." He finished saying while checking her out from head to toe.

"Ikaw talaga!" sabi ni Karylle at lumapit kay Vice at niyakap ito sa leeg, "Trip mo talagang iniinis muna ako eh noh?"

"Babe, sa tingin mo may bagay pa akong hindi mapapansin sa'yo?" sabi ni Vice while stroking her cheek softly.

Hindi na sumagot si Karylle at hinalikan na lang nya sa labi ang boyfriend.

~

**No. 362: Know what we're thinking. Even though we give you mixed signals.**

"Alam mo, 19 hours kang nag work kahapon, let's just stay here and CUDDLE!" sabi ni Karylle na niyakap sa likod si Vice na nakaupo sa gilid ng kama. Katatapos lang kasi mag shower ni Vice at tanging boxers lang at towel ang nag co-cover sa katawan nya. "I'll even give you a massage, if you know what I mean." Karylle teased habang gumagapang ang mga daliri nito sa waistband ng boxers ni Vice

"Eee, K, nag promise ka sa'kin... Bangon ka na dyan." sabi ni Vice na tumayo sa kama, therefore K had to let go of him. Sayang, she thought, dahil she was enjoying his bagong ligo scent far too much.

"Where are we going?" napaupo na si Karylle sa kama and rubbed her eyes.

"Mag a-adopt tayo."

"What?"

-

"So sir, mam, syempre po may different species tayo ng pagong, the most common po na ina-adopt ng mga tao ay etong--"

"Vice, I really want a cat though." sabi ni Karylle na hinigpitan lalo ang yakap nya sa kanang braso ni Vice.

Si Vice naman na nakikinig sa babaeng nag e-explain ay napatingin sa jowa nya at hinalikan ito sa ulo softly.

Nang makapili na ng pagong sina Vice at Karylle ay tinanong naman ni Vice yung babae tungkol sa pag a-adopt ng pusa. On the way there ay may nakita si Karylle which made her stop walking, kaya naman na-hold back din si Vice since nakakapit sa kanya si Karylle.

"O, bakit? Eto na, pili ka na ng pusa." sabi ni Vice at inakbayan si Karylle.

"Vice, ang cute cute nung bulldog, kamukha mo sya ng slight. Look!" sabi ni Karylle na natatawa at tinuro yung maliit na bulldog na nakakulong sa cage.

"Wag mong sabihing gusto mo rin ng aso?"

"Pwede ba?"

"Karylle, hindi ba't may dalawang aso ka na?"

"Okay, you're right.. Let's get a cat." sabi ni Karylle na tumango na lang at binigyan si Vice ng fake smile. Nauna na ito papunta sa kulungan ng mga pusa while si Vice naman ay naiwang nakatitig sa bulldog na kanina lang ay pinapa-adopt din ni Karylle.

"Kung hindi lang kita mahal eh!!!" sabi ni Vice at tumawag ng isa pang nag t-trabaho sa animal shelter at tinuro yung bulldog, "Kukunin din namin yung aso."

-

"I love you!!!"

"I love you too." sabi ni Vice at tinabihan si Karylle who was lying on her side, her back to him.

"Ano yun, Vice?" sabi ni Karylle at nag lay flat on her back. Nung ginawa nya yun ay nakita ni Vice na yakap nito ang black and white na siberian kitten na inadopt nila.

"Susmiyo, sa pusa ka pala nag I-I love you."

 


End file.
